


misumi goes to burger king to buy a slug

by hifumites



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hifumites/pseuds/hifumites
Summary: sorry the title was a typo but i thought it was funny so i kept iti was trying to type slushie
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	misumi goes to burger king to buy a slug

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my dear friend of whom accidentally stumbled upon a fanfic they wish to forget.
> 
> muah love you thank you for having faith in me you know i dont write so its gonna be bad.
> 
> writing fanfics fucking sucks how do yall do it  
> either im dumb as shit or im just not smart in the slightest i havent even started it and im having a hard time
> 
> please enjoy

sankaku stepped into itarus train. 

vroom vroom 

"lets ride sankaku sankaku!!!"

itaru, the conductor of the car said, "hello sankaku boy welcome to itaru train. if you want a video game we have lots in the back."

"thank you mr video game sankaku"

"no problem mr misumi"

and then misumi sat on itaru train.

sankaku boy misumi wanted to go to burger king! he had heard on the big tv that there was many a triangle to find there, as burgers, of course, were triangular.

vroom vroom 

the car that belonged to itaru chigasaki from a3! act! addict! actors! started up and they went on their way.

why did itaru agree to take triangle out to burger king? to get his fast food of course!

his gamer fuel, as it were called.

arriving at their destination, misumi and itaru stepped out of the car. 

"welcome to burger king"

at the counter greeting them was none other than tsuzuru minagi! act! addict! actors!

"oh hello tsuzuru sankaku! its me, misumi ikaruga also from a3!"

misumi gave tsuzuru a super mr triangle.

"thats what your head looks like."

tsuzuru started crying

"why do you continue to hurt me like this at my part time job."

"anyways mr minagi could you get me the most triangular food you have?"

"ok"

tsuzuru picked up the menu on the counter and pointed at the nachos. 

"want this one?"

"YES!!! there are so many triangles there :)" 

and then tsuzuru went into the back to check for nachos.

there were no more nachos left!

tsuzuru came back to the counter to inform misumi-kun.

"im sorry misumi, there are no more triangle nachos."

misumi frowned.

"there are no more sankaku?"

"nope, all out."

while misumi was getting nachos from mr tsuzuru, itaru got the

### Frozen Fanta Cherry ICEE | BURGER KING®

"hello sankaku boy, are you done ordering?"

"no :("

misumi was very extremely sad and he looked at itaru with his very sad eyes.

"there are no more of the triangle chips in the burger king."

"alright."

frankly, itaru didnt care, so he picked up his Frozen Fanta Cherry ICEE | BURGER KING® and took a long sip.

sluuuuuuuuurp

wait a moment! misumi looked down at itarus Frozen Fanta Cherry ICEE | BURGER KING® and there it was!

a sankaku!

the hole the straw was coming out of was a triangle!

"itaru-san!!! there is a triangle on your Frozen Fanta Cherry ICEE | BURGER KING®!!!!!"

"huh."

"tsuzuru-san i would like what itaru has! :)"

tsuzuru sighed

"alright."

misumi had obtained the Frozen Fanta Cherry ICEE | BURGER KING®.

excellent. 

a perfect sankaku for a perfect boy.

the end.


End file.
